Un regalo inesperado
by Amaria4565
Summary: Es navidad y una tragedia esta a punto de ocurrir, por ello Perry tendra que evitarlo a pesar de que es un alto precio
1. Capítulo 1: Dia

Capítulo 1: Día

_(Punto de vista de Perry)_

_Era una hermosa mañana de la cual me estaba quejando, mi enemigo no tomaba ni un día de libertad, pero lo hacía interesante_

_Phineas y Ferb estaban tratando de no aburrirse mientras me escapaba de su vista, entre por una puerta secreta, caí en una cómoda silla, mire a mi alrededor y vi la decoración en el interior…_

_Tan propia de la época… mire distraído a la mesa donde se encontraba un regalo, algo extraño pero aun así me acerque y leí la nota que se hallaba a un lado_

_"No abrir hasta la noche"_

_"¿Qué quería decir exactamente eso?" Me pregunte a mí mismo_

_En eso apareció mi jefe, tome el regalo y lo guarde, me quede atento a todo lo que decía, a veces me pregunto porque ese odio a una maravillosa fecha_

_Me sentí atraído a las palabras que decía, tan raras que no podía pronunciarlas, me levante de la silla y me dirigí con mi enemigo, a detener lo que estuviera haciendo_

_El aire golpeaba mi pelo, lo cual hubiese sido agradable si fuera aire cálido y no helado, sentí de un momento a otro que no me pude mover como si estuviera pegado al volante_

_Mi trasporte se estaciono en el balcón, de pronto vi que alguien me observaba_

_Era mi enemigo el cual parecía estar esperando que yo entrara, empecé a hacer fuerza para soltarme pero era inútil, gire y había desaparecido_

_Seguí en el inútil intento de liberarme, de pronto alguien salió del departamento, y toco mis manos, las suyas eran calientes a comparación de las mías_

_— ¿Estas mejor? — Me pregunto curioso_

_En un movimiento simple mis manos quedaron libres, no supe cómo y creo que no lo sabré, salvo que él me dio una mirada de que no preguntara_

_— ¿Perry el ornitorrinco? — Pregunto con miedo al ver que no me moví_

_Sacudí la cabeza recuperando la concentración, salí de allí y empecé a caminar detrás de mi enemigo, eso fue definitivamente extraño…_

_En el momento que entre, la puerta se cerró detrás de mí…_

_No camine diez pasos cuando una cuerda me ato, intente soltarme pero se volvió inútil mientras contaba su malvado plan…_

_Entonces vi como encendió su invento_

_— Ahora veras de lo que es capaz de hacer — Dijo y presiono un botón_

_En eso su invento empezó a salirse de control, y dio vueltas locamente, vi la expresión en su rostro y me quede calmado_

_Pero eso se acabó cuando un brillo apareció, Doofenshmirtz miro con horros mientras una esfera de luz se encamino hacia mí_

_La fuerza fue demasiado grande que me aventó contra la pared, me sentí aturdido, me maree, vi como una silueta borrosa se dirigía a mí_

_No pude contener mi fuerza y simplemente me desmaye…_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Fin del primer capítulo


	2. Capítulo 2: Tarde

Capítulo 2: Tarde

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Me sentía realmente mal, no se había vuelto mi intención no era lastimarlo, Perry llevaba horas inconsciente, no quise pensar lo peor_

_Mantenía a mi enemigo en mis brazos, su respiración era lenta, su rostro era delicado, su pelaje era suave y claro en su pecho_

_No quería pensar en las consecuencias que tendría mi invento sobre él, en ese momento sentí que algo se acercó a mi demasiado_

_— ¿Perry? — Le pregunte con miedo_

_El abrió los ojos, pero no tenían color, eran negros como la oscuridad de una noche…_

_— Perry, ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo? — Le pregunte intentarlo convencerlo_

_El ornitorrinco me miro casi preguntando el motivo de mi atrevimiento_

_— Perry de verdad no sé qué te pueda ocurrir después de lo que paso, no quiero que algo te pase — Le dije_

_Él se sentó a un lado mientras le traía algo para tomar, y haciendo frio lo mejor que existía es el chocolate caliente con galletas_

_Perry agarro una mientras lo miraba fijamente, cada uno de sus movimientos…_

_Mire un pequeño árbol situado en el piso, habían varios regalos en él, y en especial era uno de Perry… me acerque con cuidado y lo tome_

_— Ten — Le dije mientras lo ponía en la mesa_

_Empecé a abrirlo con delicadeza, y saque lo que se hallaba en el interior…_

_Era un buen regalo en comparación a los anteriores_

_El tomo su sombrero y saco un obsequio, comenzó a romper el papel y saco un sombrero nuevo y lo coloco sobre su cabeza, parecía que le quedaba mejor y era más cómodo que el de antes_

_Mire con horror y le pregunte_

_— Perry el ornitorrinco ¿Eso es muérdago? — La expresión de Perry era blanco_

_En eso se desato una tormenta terrible, la nieve no tardo en cubrir el suelo y una voz se escucho_

_— Su falta al no aceptar lo que ocurre provoco esto — Dijo la misteriosa voz_

_Enseguida el cielo trono…_

_Mire con una expresión de miedo_

_No sabía lo que haría, Perry me miro preguntando si esto era necesario, se sentó en el piso y la mesa le quedo enfrente_

_No soporte al notar como todo empeoraba, e hice lo inimaginable…_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Fin del segundo capitulo


	3. Capítulo 3: No hay opcion

Capítulo 3: No hay opción

Heinz miro con terror al ver como empeoro todo, e hizo lo impensable…

Le dio un beso a su enemigo en la mejilla, en ese momento todo se detuvo súbitamente, y volvió a como era hace algunos minutos antes

Sin embargo ninguno se movió, el científico empezó a acariciar el rostro con los labios…

Perry se sentía tan raro a la sensación, en cuanto menos lo espero unos labios tocaron los suyos, enseguida se sintió tan débil

Empezó a seguir el beso, una mano se apoyó en su cara mientras la otra mano tomo su espalda y trataba de acercarlo a él… El hombre se aparto

— Oye Perry ¿No estamos hiendo demasiado lejos? — Pregunto Heinz

El ornitorrinco negó con la cabeza y tomo en cuello de la camisa obligándolo a bajar, y lo siguió besando

_(Mientras tanto…)_

Alguien sonreía en otra parte de la ciudad de Danville, empezando a recordar un suceso…

_(Flashback)_

_— ¿Qué te pasa? — Pregunto una dama joven_

_— Estoy triste, a mí nadie me ama — Respondió un joven muchacho que estaba sentado en una silla_

_— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Pregunto tristemente_

_— Ni mi madre lo hace — Dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro_

_— No te preocupes alguien lo hará — Respondió mientras se iba_

_— Lo que más quisiera es que alguien me ame y más en una noche como esta — Dijo mientras se alejaba el también_

_Era una noche oscura más que otras, era una noche antes de la navidad, la dama sintió el dolor del chico… ella se aseguraría de que fuera feliz…_

_(Fin del flashback)_

Sonrió para sí misma, a la sensación de alegría, por fin pudo cumplir su tarea y regalo lo que más podía desear alguien

_"Un verdadero amor"_

(Fin)


End file.
